


A candle to The Stranger

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She Finds him in the Stables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A candle to The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes. one of my favorite little one shots ive wrote. Hope everyone likes it.
> 
> This like my last story was typed on my phone and emailed to my broken laptop, so if there are any wonky format issues, i apologize. I bought a keyboard to hook up to my laptop so hopefully i can work a bit on the other pieces ive started and can post some more soon. Also i should be soon posting a story about Bronn / Lollys, so if anyone would be interested, watch for it probably on AO3.
> 
> Summary: She finds him in the Stables
> 
> Warnings : nothing really
> 
> Disclaimer: it all belongs to GRRM. :)
> 
> Spoilers: Thru ADWD and season 2 of the show.
> 
> this is un-betaed and probably a mess

SANSA 

 

Sansa woke to a chill in the room. She rolled on her side seeking the warmth of her husband, but found the bed cold and empty. Struggling to sit up she looked around the dark room. The fire had burned down to just embers. Glancing toward the window she saw it was not yet dawn. 

She knew where her husband would be. Rather than wait for him to return she pulled her boots on and reached for her warmest cloak. She walked slowly and awkwardly down the stairs thru the dark and quiet castle. After walking thru the front door the winter air hit her and chilled her to her bones. Still she continued, wrapping her cloak tighter around her. Her breath came in small foggy bursts from her lips. The snow was higher than she remembered and she struggled to walk thru it, picking her legs up as high as possible as she waded toward the stables. 

As she approached she saw a dim light from a lamp and was relieved that her instincts had been correct. Walking thru the doorway she stopped and leaned against the frame for a moment, attempting to catch her breath. Her husband was standing next to an empty stall, his hands on the rail. He turned to look at her when she entered. 

"Seven hells, little bird, Why are you out of bed?" Sandor glared at her. 

"I knew you would be here." she said softly. 

Despite his angry look, he held his arm out to her and she gladly let him pull her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, and tried to get as close as she could in her condition. Sandors hand came to rest protectively on her stomach. Ever since they learned about the baby, he never seemed to tire of touching her, wanting to feel close to the child growing inside her. He kissed the top of her hair and sighed. 

"The Maester will be angry if he finds out you came all this way. You are supposed to stay in bed." 

"I am tired of being in bed." she said looking into the empty horse stall. 

They stood in silence for a long time. Sansa was starting to feel light headed and weak. Ignoring the feeling, she looked up into her husbands sad face, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "He was a good horse." she said quietly. 

"Aye, he was. And he lived a good long life for a warhorse." Sandor nodded. 

Sansa held him tight. "I used to dream of you both, back in the Eyrie. I would dream I was trapped in a castle with a terrible dragon. Every day a handsome knight would ride up on a brilliant white steed to save me, but the dragon killed them all. Then you would come charging up, like the warrior made flesh, riding your monstrous black warhorse. You would slay the dragon and free us. The rest of the people would hide from you, but I didn't. I would run toward you, and you would take me in your arms and ride away with me. Just you and me, and your big scary horse." 

He laughed at that and kissed her head. "You and your stories." 

She smiled up at him. "You did come save me, both of you." 

"Aye, but that is not quite how it happened. And Littlefinger was hardly a dragon, he was barely more than a fly I had to swat." 

A wind blew thru and Sansa shivered, from the cold or her memories of being with Lord Baelish she was unsure. Sandor tightened his hold on her, rubbing her arms to warm her. "Come now little bird, back to bed with you." 

She was tired and unsure about walking back, but didn't want to make Sandor more upset about her coming outside. He seemed to sense her weariness so he walked slowly, holding her arm to make sure she didn't loose her footing. When they were safely back inside she stopped and gripped his arm tightly, taking in a deep breath with a hiss. A few moments later she looked up into his worried face. 

She gave him a weak smile. "I think the baby might come today." she said quietly. He scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her back up the stairs into their room and sent for the Maester. 

 

SANDOR 

After what seemed like the longest day of his life, Sansa finally delivered a small baby boy. He was an impossibly tiny thing all pink and screaming, which the Maester assured him was a good sign. As he watched Sansa put the babe to her breast, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

She was resting now, but his blood was up. All the stress and excitement of the day. If it hadn't started snowing again he would have found some of the men and seen if they wanted to go spar, but it was too bloody cold. He wondered aimlessly around the castle until he came to the small Sept. Sansa preferred to go to the Godswood if she wanted to pray, but her mother had prayed to the seven so she had the Sept rebuilt along with the rest of the castle to honor her. Sandor went inside and looked at the seven altars. 

He had never prayed to any of the gods, except what was required of him on the Quiet Isle. For some reason today he felt compelled to. 

He held a candle in his hands, and looked over the seven altars. He knew he should pray to the Mother for protecting Sansa thru the birth of their child, or to the Father to help him know how to be a good father to his son. He passed over them all, and stopped at the altar to the Stranger. He stood quietly for a few moments, before carefully lighting the candle and placing it on the altar. 

"Take care of my horse." he whispered before leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional notes:
> 
> I have no idea how long horses live, and I never could think of how exactly I thought Stranger died. I came up with the idea for this story while reading ADWD during the Stannis storyline, where it was huge detailed sections of the march to Winterfell, and they were all starving, and freezing to death, and the Horses were dying. And I have always been facinated with the relationship between Sandor and his horse. Very much hoping they do something with it in Season 3. Even if he is just riding a black horse lol.


End file.
